The Twisted Fate of Revenge
by ToriiPheniox
Summary: After the huntsman rescued Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother, they never gave a second thought about the wolf and what he might have left behind, but a years later, a young werewolf swore to take revenge on the ones who murdered his father. Those people were the reason why he was alone. They had to pay, but will he get what he came for? One-shot


A set of eyes watched as Little Red Riding Hood continued on the known forbidden path towards her grandmother's house with a woven basket, the same one that she had when Levi's father was taken from him. His father had just gone out to get him something special for dinner, but the next day, he received the news of his father, torn apart by the hunter because of that stupid little girl. A wave of hatred and rage pulsed through his veins as she walked as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Riding Hood," he growled lowly, watching her.

Levi had only one person that made him feel normal, his father. He always told him that it didn't matter that his mother was a human woman, but then again his father was the one that made love to her, treasured her, wanted her. Levi could still hear the cries of his mother as she was finally taken down by the other wolves in the pack while he hid. His father was out for the moment and Levi could do nothing to save her. Now, he had lost both his parents to the cruel ways of the world and being a werewolf, he was quickly banished from both human and wolf communities. He had become a lone wolf, looking out only for himself.

Levi was determined to create a pack of his own, but with this little red killer walking around, he didn't have the drive that should have been there. This loose end had to be tied up one way or another. Little Red Riding Hood had to die or he would perish trying.

"Grandmother," The small blonde headed girl's voice rang out, snatching him from his thoughts.

The half-wolf watched as Riding Hood tentatively knocked the door to enter the crime scene. Coming to this house always gave him nightmares, but this time all he felt was burning rage. His skin prickled as his fur stood on end. Levi wanted these feelings to end and all he had to do was finish this one girl.

The door to the house squeaked open revealing the old hag that lived inside. She greeted Little Red Riding Hood with a warm smile, ushering her in with a gentle hand. Ever since his father's death, no one dared to take one step into the house, or rather, not even onto the path. All the wolves were scared for their lives. However, it was clear that the huntsman was the true murderer of the crime, but no one in their right mind wanted to chance the possible repeat of the accident. It was just all too risky, but the drive inside Levi was obviously strong, and he was not leaving the area until this job was done.

He waited until the door of the house shut with a soft thud before he lifted his head from the bushes. First, he sniffed the air, then scanned the grounds, and listened for any sign of moment until he was sure that it was safe to move. Levi emerged from the bushes with a rustle as his bones twisted and turned, morphing him into his human form. He was nude, of course, but it didn't stop him from knocking at the same door Riding Hood was at.

"Who is it?" the old woman asked after an unnerving pause.

"Hello? May I come in, ma'am? I was abandoned by a band of criminals and I need help." There was a slight tremor in his voice, creating the illusion that he was afraid. Humans were such stupid creatures. It only took a few wavering words to deceive them.

The door creaked open slightly before swinging further to reveal the grandmother. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the naked, young man; he looked so frightened and cold with his unclothed body.

"Please come in," she hurried, "I shall get you a blanket to cover yourself."

Levi gave a weak smile towards the grandmother, "Thank you."

His gaze came over to the figure of the girl in the corner. She was looking away from him, outside the window. Her eyes scanned over the scenery displayed through the glass, pulling her attention from him. Levi slouched back in the couch, a hard glare forming on his face as he continued to watch her. He envisioned his hands wrapping around her throat as he choked her, smiling as she gave her last breath.

"Here you are!" the old hag exclaimed as she reentered the room, giving him a blanket. "Pardon my asking, but what is your name, young sir?"

Levi covered himself with the fabric before looking at the grandmother and Red Riding Hood, her attention finally on him.

"Levi," he simply answered.

"Well Levi, would you mind telling us what exactly happened?" the woman continued on in a soft tone.

He bit his lip as his eyes casted down in his clever ruse, knowing that the humans would buy it. There was no doubt in his mind that after tonight the two criminals would be lying on the ground motionless.

"You see, I was traveling with my mother and father when we came across bandits. They demanded that we give them our goods, but we didn't carry anything that had any value. However, the bandits did not believe us and soon…" Levi trailed off with a sad stricken look on his face. He breathed in and out, regaining his composure. "Soon I was alone. They took everything and left me with nothing, not even the clothes on my back."

The older woman met him with pitiful, sad eyes, giving him sympathy; although, when he looked towards Red Riding Hood, he did not catch a bit of emotion from her. He was confused. Was he not convincing enough?

"I'm so sorry to hear that. You can stay as long as you can, OK?"

His eyes met the elderly lady's eyes with mock happiness and thankfulness. "Thank you again, ma'am. I promise that my stay here will not be a burden!"

The statement made the grandmother laugh delightedly at his gratefulness. Beside her eyes and mouth, wrinkles formed from many years of laughter and fun. If this woman had not killed Levi's father he might have found her very amusing, but that was not the case, and at that moment he grew to hate her even more.

"Yes, we would not want you to cause trouble."

Levi was surprised by the unexpected voice of the girl. His eyes traveled to her and she still had that same dull, emotionless expression that she wore ever since he came in. It was concerning to him as he recalled her being sickly joyful and happy whenever she was on the path or at the door of her grandmother's house. This side of Riding Hood was new to Levi, and he didn't quite understand how to handle such a situation.

Her green eyes penetrated his as he stared back at her with worry. Under the intense gaze of the girl, Levi found himself becoming nervous. There was always the possibility that she knew something, but the idea was too ridiculous. Humans were too oblivious to know anything other than what was right in front of them.

"I do agree," he replied.

~0~

That night Levi lay in the guest bed that the woman was kind enough to give him instead appointing him to the couch. He looked over to the clock, reading it as nine minutes to midnight. He planned to kill both the grandmother and Riding Hood at midnight, but time seemed to slow itself down. His leg shook in impatience as the seconds hand went on in its rhythmic pace. This made him wish he didn't set a time with all his killings. He had no patience.

"Levi," a familiar, blood-boiling voice said through the door. It startled him a bit, causing him to sit up in his bed with a glance at the clock. This was an interesting development. Never in his young life had his prey ever come to him.

"Come in."

The door swung opened, letting Red Riding Hood into his space. She wore the same clothes as before except for her signature red hood which made his anger lessen. He pulled the covers over himself to look descent enough for her to talk to him, but she didn't let her eyes leave his. Her face was set in a harsh, accusing glare, giving Levi the feeling that maybe she did find out.

"May I help you?" Levi asked nervously.

"Do not speak," Riding Hood snapped. "Just listen. I know that your little story you told to my grandma was a lie and I know you are hiding something."

Levi stared at her with a blank, unwavering expression. He wanted to say something, tell her that she was an idiot for thinking up such a story, but she was right about everything. He couldn't argue.

"I don't know who you are or what your motive is, but if you so much as harm my grandmother; let me assure you, you will not live long enough to repent."

At those words Levi snapped with rage. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the wall, snarling as his eyes turned red. She was the one that harmed his father! She was the one that caused him to live a life of solitude! She was the one that made him feel so much pain! This girl should be the one that needed to repent for her sins.

"That is really ironic, Red Riding Hood," his voice came out in a low growl.

Her eyes widen at the sound of her name, not recalling ever telling him her nickname. Panic ran through her as she realized that this man was not some common criminal. She began to struggle against him, calling out for help before remembering that her grandmother went out to borrow some linen from her mother down the road. She was alone to defend herself from this stranger.

"You talk about repenting, but I am positive that you have not even thought about the crime, the murder, you committed."

Riding Hood stopped all movements at his words. His eyes pierced hers in an angry haze, but deep within them she saw a flash of sadness. His hands squeezed tighter around her wrists and the muscles in his jaw tightened as every second went by. He was filled with so much rage and sorrow.

"I do not understand." She whispered.

He roared. "Of course you don't! It's because you see us as monsters that makes you not understand! You never thought that we might have families or friends or loved one to come back to. All you do is slash away at every _wolf _you see!"

Riding Hood stared at him as the single word, _wolf,_ repeated inside her mind. What did wolves have to do with him? He was obviously a human being like her.

Levi slowed his breathing, trying to calm himself down as he looked at her with hatred. Her face was contorted in confusion and look made him laugh. The sound made her jump in surprise, not expecting a reaction so light-hearted from him. It started off as a soft chuckle as if he was amused by her until it came out in a howling laughter.

"Riding Hood, you really don't recall? Well, let me refresh your memory. My father was the wolf that you slaughtered!" he screamed. "You took him away from me, my only family, and now I will repay the favor by killing both you and your grandmother."

Red Riding Hood looked at Levi with disbelief. Was he saying that he was the son of the terrible wolf that gobbled not only her grandmother, but her as well? She wanted to be angry at him for giving her so much pain, but the hidden look in his eyes and knowing what it felt like to lose a father overwhelmed her with pity and sympathy.

"I did not know, Levi. I'm sorry."

Her words made him pause in confusion. He predicted that the girl would kill him after he announced his relations to the wolf, not apologize. There were many scenarios that he was ready for, but this was not one of them.

"What?" he simply inquired.

His grip on her hands came undone as he stared down at her with soft, sad eyes. She couldn't help the need to comfort him so she tentatively took her hand and cupped his cheek gently. Levi's eyes closed, feeling his anger slip away by her warm touch and his sadness come forward. Tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed, not wanting to be alone anymore.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. I am so sorry."

She pulled him into a hug as his body shook, rubbing his bare back to sooth him. He cried long and hard until finally, his sobs creased and Riding Hood was just holding him. In her arms, Levi felt so much calmer and happier there in the warm embrace. He moved his head to bury his nose in her neck, nuzzling her and getting a whiff of her scent. It reminded him of his mother when she use to hold him in her arms. She would rock him back and forth, humming to him a song that only she and he knew.

Riding Hood looked down at Levi, knowing that he wasn't dangerous anymore, letting a smile slip onto her face. She came in there, originally, to confront him of her suspicions and although she was right, there was a small part of her that understood. The rage he felt was the same kind that she, herself, felt towards the townspeople of her village. They all did not believe him when he said that he found the village's medicine women amongst the wolf pack in the woods and in turn, he was ambushed. Red Riding Hood never saw him again.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other, a hint of a smile on both their faces. Levi really did not know what to say at this moment so for now they both just sat there, staring at each other with understanding. He did want to kill her before, but for some odd reason he couldn't will himself to do it anymore. Was it her familiar scent or her warm smile? He did not know.

"Levi, Red, I'm back," the familiar sound of Riding Hood's grandmother rang through their ears. "Sorry I took so long. I got caught up in a conversation with your mother, Red, but I do have the clothes for you, Levi."

Riding Hood and Levi both gave a chuckle at the old woman's explanation, before standing up together. Red's grandmother was strangely charming even when she was rambling.

"Let's go," Riding Hood said with an out stretched hand.

Levi looked down at it before looking into her eyes and giving her a smile. He took her hand into his and made their way to the elderly lady in the other room. There wasn't any tension or thick silence, but a light, carefree air surrounding them.

Months went by and the relationship between the two grew stronger and stronger. They grew to love each other even with their differences that many thought would separate two people, but it only brought them closer. Levi learned of the death of Riding Hood's father and she learned of his wolf form. It came as a surprise to both, but that didn't change the way they felt. Months turned into years and before long the two were married, expecting a baby on the way. In the beginning they were bitter enemies, but as fate would have it, the hatred turned into a never-ending love.

* * *

**Torii: Don't care if its cheesy and awkward lol **

**Jenna: She actually wrote this as a project. **

**Torii: Sort of... It was my mothers assignment for college :3**

**Jenna: Isn't that-**

**Torii: I have no regrets u.u**

**Jenna: Um... Review?**


End file.
